


Princes & Frogs

by Maiokoe



Series: Haikyuu Fairy Tale Retellings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith Azumane Asahi, Blacksmith Sawamura Daichi, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Noya Is Thirsty, Potions mishap, Prince Nishinoya Yuu, established daisuga, retelling of the frog prince, suga meddles, yachi didn't mean too she's precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: When Noya is turned into a frog (accidentally of-course, Yacchan didn’t mean to), he takes this chance to run for a freedom he’s never had before. So when he meets a rather handsome blacksmith who mistakes him for a forest deity, he goes with it. And while he figures out that Asahi is the one for him, his best buddy is frantically trying to find him.And Suga being Suga, well, he just can't not meddle in Asahi's love life.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Fairy Tale Retellings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. The Beginning

“ _I’M SO SORRY!”_

The sorceress’s apprentice screaming was a normal thing in the castle. She was a skittish thing, often terrified of simple mistakes and out-right fainting on some occasions, convinced she messed up so spectacularly that she would be fired.

“ _NO, NO WAIT, WAIT, YOUR HIGHNESS, WAIT, COME BACK! PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS, PRINCE YUU, PLEASE COME BACK!”_

It was also common for the Crown Prince to join her up in the sorceress’s workroom, watching as the skittish young teenager worked with potions and spells, flipping through books and requesting the blonde to make him this or that. The apprentice, often too flustered to deny the Prince, would agree and that would send the two into the afternoon, pouring over old spell books and trying out potions, keeping extensive notes on what herbs and plants did what, even creating new potions. The sorceress herself would return and praise her apprentice, the blonde blushing with the stoic woman’s kind words.

_“YOU CAN’T JUST—NO, DON’T GO OUT THERE!! YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE COME BACK!”_

On this certain afternoon, the Prince was, as usual, avoiding his studies and hiding in the workroom, flipping through books and loose parchment, going over their notes. He had asked her to make something, and she was busy doing just that, half the potion set aside. He watched, bored and tired, until he nudged at a small sprig of green leaves with purple flowers. From his new field of study, he identified it as Rulba, flowers that dotted the mountains to the south. Another little pot held the leaves that had been crushed and smashed, mixed with some oils to make a smooth mixture. It wasn’t poisonous, in fact he’d had it before in other potions—a somewhat important ingredient, often added to make the effects last longer. With a grin and a raised brow, he gathered up a spoonful, dropping it stealthily in the set aside portion and stirring it quickly, the smooth green paste dissolving easily. With a loose sheet of parchment, he scratched out the basics of the potion the apprentice was making (“It’ll _temporarily_ make you taller! Temporarily! Two hours, max!” “Good enough! Make it, make it, _make it_!”) and added the spoonful of Rulba paste, grinning at his genius.

“ _PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!! YOUR HIIIGHNESSS!!”_

When she’d turned around, he grinned, watching as she mixed it into another bowl, heating it over the small fire in the corner. And when she handed it over and he swallowed it down, sparks had flown.

Literally.

Which was why the sorceress’s apprentice was now shrieking as she hurried down the halls, sliding across the floors and rushing past the few maids. They, used to this behavior, didn’t bat an eye and continued about their duties.

But the sorceress’s apprentice kept her eyes on the windows that faced the front of the palace, trying in vain to find the small form that had leaped out of them to land in the pond—coincidentally—placed two stories below the workroom.

She reached the stairs, stumbling down them, her robes in disarray and fluttering behind her. “Hitoka? Is everything alright?” She ignored the voice at the top of the stairs.

“Not now! Prince Yuu jumped out the window!” she wailed. There were gasps of alarm and she belatedly realized how that sounded. She kept running though, other footsteps joining hers now, voices echoing in the hall as she pushed open the heavy front doors, leaping out into the sunlight.

Splotches of water showed where he’d pulled himself out of the pond, heading down the path away from the castle. Hitoka shrieked again, moving frantically after the dwindling path, steps following after her cautiously, confusion in their voices as they murmured behind her.

“WHAT’S THIS ABOUT HIM LEAPING OUT THE WINDOW?!” She jerked at the sudden boom, a taller form lunging from the doors and towards her.

“Tanaka-san! Tanaka-san, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t stop him! Before I knew it, he slipped away and then he—he dove into the pond and now he’s _gone!”_ Hitoka wailed, pointing down at the path that faded on the hard packed dirt. The man looked down at the splotches around her, then followed the path back to the pond, brows furrowed.

“Yacchan… those marks are too small to be Noya-san.”

“But I turned him into a frog!” the apprentice wailed, sobbing into her hands. The man with close cropped hair gazed back at her, then down at the little path.

“Ah, well, that would explain the size then… Wait, you did _what_!?”

* * *

Asahi went down to the creek on a fairly regular basis. If he could get away from the forge, he went. Daichi was around to help, of-course, but their father had been leaving it in their care a lot more lately. This time around, an uncle was ill, so their parents were off to visit and help around while he recovered.

Which left it in his and his brother’s hands. That wasn’t the problem, no, they practically _lived_ in the shop. He was supposed to take it over, and his slightly older brother would then be free to do whatever he pleased—and that was fine, he wished his twin the best!—it’s just…

He wasn’t sure if he could handle it all on his own. He was taller, broader than his brother, stronger too (not that he’d ever say that to his brother’s face—Daichi would hit him) but that didn’t mean he wanted to be left all alone.

So down to the little creek he went, sitting in the grass and watching the smooth little fish swim under the surface, skipping rocks gently, pocketing some of the larger, flat ones to paint later. 

Daichi’s fiancé, Suga(bless him), insisted he be left alone when he went down to the creek and under the threat of his beloved’s disappointment, Daichi let him be—not that Daichi would bother him or taunt him or anything like that, but his brother could be…

Was overbearing the right word? Concerned wasn’t quite right, but, Daichi could be aggressive in his caring. Twenty-three years together meant they both knew the other well and while Daichi understood he could be overwhelmed easily and his fragile heart didn’t fit with his outward appearance, that didn’t necessarily mean that he knew the best way to help. He tried, Asahi will admit that, and they’ve come far since their younger years, but Daichi still cared in the way he did and sometimes tough love was fine, needed even, but other times, not so much.

Suga had a gentler touch, but even he had his moments when Asahi was wholly convinced he was some sort of demon.

Regardless, it was nice by the creek. People rarely ventured down into the woods and so Asahi could be alone with his thoughts and take the time he needed to calm down and think rationally.

“Oh, you’re a handsome one, aren’t you?” a soft voice noted and Asahi stiffened up, turning to look back towards the path. When no one appeared, he looked first to his left, then to his right, seeing no one sneaking up on him.

“Hello?” he finally ventured, half terrified someone would respond and then he’d have to—gods help him— _make small talk_.

“Ah, before you.”

Asahi blinked, looking out across the water towards the other side of the creek. He tilted his head to the side, rising to his feet carefully after a moment and taking short breaths. It figures, he thought, panic rising in his chest. It figures that _now_ he encounters a forest spirit, after countless years of playing amongst the forest and never before being bothered or terrified by an invisible deity, and _of course_ said deity thinks he’s handsome! Is this one of those times when he’ll be spirited away and married because a nymph or dryad thinks he’s a catch?!

“Uh, down here?” the voice was below him and Asahi immediately looked down, expecting some sort of water nymph. What he saw instead (blinking twice to be sure) was a little green frog with huge brown eyes and a yellow stripe running down the top of his head and back. Asahi blinked once more. The little frog stared up at him, settled on the bank, water just below its chin. “I realize this isn’t, you know, the _best_ first impression, but I can’t really do anything about it.” The little frog moved and after a few seconds, Asahi realized it was _shrugging_.

“A-ah, well, no, I guess you can’t,” he managed, voice light despite the rising numbness taking over after being faced with a talking frog.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. What’s your name?” the little frog asked and Asahi clamped his mouth shut, stories about faeries ringing in his ears about how you should never give them your true name. Except—

“Asahi—Azumane Asahi. I’m the, well, I mean, I’m _one_ of the blacksmiths. I’ve never seen you around either, are you new?”

\--his mouth was a traitor and this is why Asahi came to the creek in the first place, because he couldn’t do people—creatures— _others._

“I’ve been here a while, Asahi-san!” the little frog declared and Asahi could only nod.

“For—forgive me, I meant no disrespect,” Asahi said, crouching down so as to not tower so fully over the little thing, a wobbling smile taking over out of fear. “Am I disturbing you?”

“Disturbing me? I’m the one who interrupted you!” the frog shifted in the water, slinking a little further up the bank.

“But it’s—it’s your forest, after all—ah, I didn’t ask your name!” Asahi stared down in horror at the frog, who hopped fully out of the water. Visions of magic swirling around him, reducing him to nothing but ash or a mushroom or a rock fluttered through his brain, but then the frog—deity— _god_ —scrambled out of the water and rose onto his back legs, for all intents and purposes standing upright. Asahi’s mind went numbingly blank as he stared down at the frog and the little webbed hand that waved at him, as if dismissing his panic.

“That’s my fault, forgetting my manners and all! No need to worry, Asahi-san, you can call me Yuu!” the deity graciously allowed and Asahi felt his lips twitching up into a terrified smile.

And then Asahi tilted backwards, his eyes rolling back as darkness descended on his mind.

* * *

When Asahi opened his eyes, it was to tree branches high above him and above them, the blue sky through the gaps. He sat up slowly, hand raising to hold at his head, blinking when his hand came away wet. The thought of blood briefly made him frantic, but when he saw it was only water, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

“You’re awake! You scared me, you know, suddenly fainting like that! Are you hungry or something? Is that why you collapsed?” someone asked and Asahi mustered up a smile, looking around for the concerned citizen when something cool touched his hand. He shrieked, flinging it away and startling backwards, crouched against the tree he slammed into. A splash in the creek drew his eyes and he stared into the shallow water before a small frog broke the surface. “That was rude!” the frog scolded, eyes narrowed and Asahi’s breath stopped.

“F-fo-forgive m-m-me,” Asahi whimpered, terrified as he stared at the little frog easily swimming back to shore. He remembered now, and tears immediately coursed down his cheeks. “Forgive me, Yu-Yuu-sama, I was startled but that—that doesn’t forgive the dis-disrespect I’ve showed you.” Asahi’s voice was a whisper and he awaited what punishment the deity would give him.

“No, that’s alright,” the frog waved it’s little webbed hand, standing upright once more. “I understand. I’d be pretty startled too, especially since you just woke up. That’s my fault, apologies.” The frog then bowed its head to him and Asahi sucked down a deep breath.

“Y-you don’t have to—! Not to me!” Asahi insisted and the frog raised its head, watching him for a long moment. Then, it nodded. “Let me, ah, let me make it up to you? I’m not sure what you could ever need of a simple blacksmith, but my home is open to you, and I would try to the best of my ability to fulfill any wish of yours?” Asahi offered, barely daring to hope all would be forgiven so easily.

The frog immediately focused on him. “Anything I want?”

“A-anything I could give you,” Asahi amended quickly, hoping it wouldn’t be anything outrageous.

“A pear!” the god declared and Asahi had to stop thinking for a long moment.

“A pear?” he echoed. The frog nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had one! They’re my favorite!” The god waddled close and Asahi held completely still as the little figure came close. “Will you?” Asahi carefully reached his hand down and the deity raised its little hands to clasp onto his pointer finger.

“I—I believe we happen to have some at home. If you’d like I could… bring one back?” he offered hesitantly. He froze when the god pulled himself up onto his hand, his weight barely anything to what Asahi lifted on a daily basis. “Yuu-sama?”

“Can’t I just come with you? It would save you the trip back, after all,” the god asked and sure, that made sense, but…

“Won’t it be far for you to travel back?” Asahi was hesitant, afraid the god may take his question as taking back his offer, but the god shrugged its little shoulders again.

“I’ve gone further.”

Asahi supposed that was true and nodded. He stood slowly, his other hand rising to partially cup the god in his hold, making sure he wasn’t dislodged by the movement. “My brother should be home now. If that makes you uncomfortable, I could fetch your pear and come back?”

“No, it’s fine! I’d love to meet your brother!” the god chirped and Asahi supposed that was that.

* * *

Sawamura Daichi was twenty-three, engaged to the love of his life, and the eldest son of Sawamura Hizashi and Azumane Kazuko. He was a blacksmith, born into the family forge and raised alongside his younger twin brother. He was calm, levelheaded, and rational. He loved his family, loved his twin dearly, but sometimes, Asahi worried him.

“Hi, Daichi-san!”

Take now, for instance. There’s a frog seated on their kitchen table, a pear cut up into slices and half eaten, one in the little creature’s hands.

So, Daichi smiled, because he’s levelheaded and he loves his brother. “I didn’t know we’d be having guests,” he said carefully, looking first from the frog then to Asahi, who looks calmly resigned with the whole situation. That’s not good—that means Asahi has had the time to _accept_ the situation.

His beloved, Koushi, was smiling pleasantly. Bless that man, but honestly. “Who’s your friend, Asahi?” Koushi asked, then, like the _absolute madman he is_ , sat down at the table, grinning down at the little frog eating a pear slice. “Hello, I’m Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga if you want. And you?”

“I’m Yuu!” the frog declared and Koushi nodded like this was completely normal.

“Yuu-sama is a forest deity. I showed much disrespect, but he’s graciously forgiven me,” Asahi whispered, only for the frog—god?—to immediately _stand up_ and waddle closer, patting his hand comfortingly.

“And I already told you, it’s fine!” Yuu insisted. Asahi nodded, but still didn’t look convinced.

“And just, how did you anger a forest deity?” Daichi asked, coming closer to settle in the chair by Koushi’s side, switching between watching them all.

“I smacked him into the creek,” Asahi mumbled and Koushi tilted his head.

“Can’t you swim?” Koushi asked the frog and Daichi just had to take a moment to figure out that’s all Kosuhi pulled from the conversation.

“Of course I can. It’s my fault anyway. I startled him after he just woke up. I told him that, but he insisted on apologizing. I asked for a pear!” Is it possible for frogs to look happy? Smug? Because the frog looked pretty pleased with himself. 

“Between you and me, Asahi’s got a pretty glass heart,” Koushi told the frog, who nodded in understanding. Asahi whined out a denial, but Koushi continued on, “And he’s kinda a pushover, but he’s pretty big on correcting any wrongs, so I’m not surprised. That’s pretty generous of you, just asking for a pear.”

“I like pears!” Yuu told him and Koushi hummed. “Besides, what else would I need? I don’t need clothes or gold.”

“I guess that’s true enough. Oh, I know!” Koushi clapped his hands together and Yuu watched him intently. “Why don’t you stay here awhile? We can set up a basin so you don’t dry out, but really, it’d be nice having some new company about!” Koushi decided.

Daichi startled, looking away from his brother to his fiancé. “Now Koushi—”

“Suga really—” Asahi spoke up too, but Koushi was watching the little frog, who looked from Koushi, then to Asahi, then back, his brown eyes glowing amber and there was an intensity in the frog’s gaze.

“I accept!”

“Then it’s decided!” Koushi giggled and the frog’s features stretched to show off a smile and Daichi wondered just what, exactly, his beloved got hit with to think inviting a frog—god???—to stay in their home was a good idea.

“I’ll be in your care then, Asahi-san,” the frog looked up at Asahi with wide eyes and his brother could only offer a wobbly smile.

“If you need anything, Yuu-sama, please let me know. We’re more than honored to host you for your stay,” his brother told the frog, sounding surprisingly competent for once—Daichi was even kinda impressed.

“Sure thing! I don’t really need much, so I won’t be a burden,” Yuu informed them and Daichi wondered just how long the frog would be staying and just what, exactly, Koushi was planning this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I haven't posted anything in so long..... whoops.  
> So me and my bae thought out some HQ fairy tales forever ago and I'm finally getting around to working on them! Some are def more developed than others, but this was the one I liked the most so far, so this is the one I began first!  
> It's actually completely finished, so I'll post the next chapter Saturday maybe? I'm gonna go back through and make sure it's not a complete disaster, editing-wise, and we'll go from there!  
> Until the next time, ciao~


	2. In Between

“Asahi-san!” the small, familiar voice of Yuu piped up from behind him and Asahi swung the hammer down before hauling it aside and lifting the tongs, grabbing the blade and dunking it into the tub. The water sizzled and steam rose up as Asahi raised his head up, smiling at the form of Suga, Yuu cupped in his palms, the little frog peeking over the pale hands holding him.

“Suga, Yuu-sama,” Asahi paused to raise up the hem of his shirt, wiping the sweat from his face. “What brings you to the forge?” 

Three days had passed since he’d first met the small deity and three days since he’d began his stay in the Sawamura-Azumane household.

“Yuu was curious. He’s never been in a forge before,” Suga explained and Asahi dropped his shirt to smile gently down at the little frog. For such a strange situation, Yuu was surprisingly comfortable to be around. He was exuberant and loud when he got excited, but Asahi found himself more amused than anything. Startled, yes, but never scared or sent into a panic. The little thing was content to stay with them and watch them live their lives, nestled comfortably on a small pillow while they cooked or ate or talked.

“Is it all you hoped for?” Asahi asked cheerfully.

“Absolutely,” the frog breathed, awe in his voice. Asahi blinked, then laughed.

“It’s just our forge, Yuu-sama!” Asahi insisted, turning to reach for the large tongs, pulling the blade out of the water tub. He tilted it this way and that, hearing Suga and Yuu whisper behind him. He shoved the blade into the fire, turning to lean heavily on the bellows, lifting it easily and pumping air into the flames to heat them. A pulse of hot air surged out and Asahi swiped away some loose hairs that’d fallen from his bun, feeling them stick to his forehead and the side of his neck.

“You okay, Suga?” Asahi called back, watching the flames flicker before he deemed them acceptable, turning to see his future brother-in-law and the small frog in his hands. Suga smiled pleasantly and Yuu was watching on in interest.

“Just fine. Maybe it’s a little too warm in here for our guest,” Suga said and Asahi immediately strode forward, crouching slightly to be closer to the little frog.

“Apologies, Yuu-sama, I should have given you a warning. Are you too warm now?”

“Nope! I’m fine!” Yuu insisted but Asahi frowned nevertheless.

“Still, you’ll dry out too quickly… I’m sorry, but for your own good, I can’t let you stay in here for long. Sorry, Yuu-sama.”

Suga looked absolutely delighted, but Yuu settled down deeper into Suga’s hands. “But I want to stay and watch you work!”

“I’d worry too much about you drying out, Yuu-sama,” Asahi patiently explained.

“I’ll fetch a bucket!” Suga decided and dropped Yuu into Asahi’s hands. Asahi fumbled only briefly, bringing his hands close and cupping the little frog to his chest, looking down to make sure the little deity wasn’t squished.

“Are you okay, Yuu-sama?” Asahi breathed, watching the little frog with wide eyes.

“Perfectly fine, Asahi-san!” Yuu chirped, nestling closer and Asahi let out a heavy breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“Thank goodness… Suga should be more careful. I could have dropped you.”

“You’d never drop me, Asahi-san!” Yuu declared, full of a confidence Asahi didn’t have. But Asahi only smiled, stepping outside into the cooler air and waiting for Suga’s return. “You’re pretty strong, aren’t you, Asahi-san?”

“Well, I am a blacksmith,” Asahi murmured, watching the little frog in his hold.

“Is Daichi-san as strong as you?” Yuu asked and Asahi kept his mouth shut. He knew his brother was around somewhere, but he didn’t know _where_ , so if he said anything, Daichi could hear him. “You seem really strong to me, Asahi-san.”

“Daichi’s a blacksmith too,” Asahi finally settled on. Yuu only hummed and Asahi settled in to wait. The blade would need time and he could take a few minutes. Suga’s return was shortly after he settled, bucket in hand and grin on his lips.

“I found a bucket!” Suga called, waving said bucket. “Just give me a moment to fill up,” and Suga swerved to the side of the house where the well was, setting the bucket aside to pull up water.

“Do you always make blades, Asahi-san?”

“Only when it’s requested of me,” Asahi told the little frog, who tilted to look up at him. “I’m not a smith commissioned by the crown. I fix what needs fixing and make what needs made. Mostly horse shoes and nails. I’ve made gates and door and window frames, even chandeliers.”

“Would you like that? Being a royal smith? I’ve heard they pay well,” Yuu said and Asahi hummed at the thought.

“I’ve an uncle in the next kingdom and I made a friend there. He’s a smith too, and he often is commissioned by the crown. Every blade he makes is strong and sturdy and every knight who’s ever held one knows it’s quality. But it’s only him and his apprentice, last I knew, and he’s so busy he rarely leaves the forge. It’s one thing to be doing well, it’s another to only ever work. As much as I would appreciate the pay, to know I can afford to take care of my family, I wouldn’t handle that kind of stress well,” Asahi explained, watching as Suga dumped the water into the bucket and waddled his way over.

“You’re very smart, Asahi-san,” Yuu told him and he smiled slightly.

“Here we are!” Suga held out the bucket and Asahi slid the little deity in with a plop. The frog bobbed up to the surface, clinging to the side of the bucket. “Now you can watch him work!” Suga ambled past him into the heated air of the forge, setting the bucket on an out-of-the-way table. “Well, I’m off! Don’t get into too much trouble and I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

“Ah, bye Suga,” Asahi waved as the man walked off, Yuu shouting his own goodbyes. “Back to work then.”

“I’m very excited to see you work, Asahi-san!” Yuu chirped and Asahi couldn’t very well let him down, now could he?

* * *

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, best friend, palace guard, and certified babysitter, was wandering the countryside. It was his own mission, it wasn’t like he was thrown out or anything like that! He just had to find the prince! As his best friend, he was worried about the guy! Anything could happen to a little frog and with everything Noya-san could get up to as a regular human? Well, he didn’t want to think about it too much, but he was worried! 

“Noya-san!” he crowed out and a little frog hopped out onto the path. “Noya-san, I found you!” he dived for the frog, holding him carefully and bringing him up close. “You had me so worried!”

The frog croaked and Tanaka despaired.

(“No-now listen, T-tanaka-san!” Yacchan had sobbed, clinging to Kiyoko-san. “He—he can talk, I know he can! So all you—all you have to do is find a—find a talking frog!” The little sorceress heaved out a wobbling breath and Kiyoko-san patted her back carefully, making soft, soothing noises. “He won’t—he won’t _actually_ be a frog, not for awhile yet! So you have to find him so we can reverse it!”)

Kiyoko-san gave a rough estimate of three months before the prince devolved into an _actual_ frog and it’s already been three weeks since the change.

“Noya-saaaaan! Where did you go?” Tanaka sobbed, letting the frog go and it hopped away quickly. “How could you just leave like that, you ungrateful bastard?! If you wanted to kill me so badly, you should’ve just run me over with your carriage!”

He stared at the grass on either side of him, then, to the little rush of water he could hear in the distance. A thought occurred to him.

“Frogs like water,” he muttered and, determination renewed, lunged for the creek in the distance. “I’m coming, Noya-san!”

Which was exactly what Asahi found when he wandered down to the creek later in the afternoon: a man, knee-deep in the water, picking up every frog he could find and sobbing over them, distraught.

“Uhh…” was his eloquent response and Yuu, tucked in a pouch tied to his belt, patted at his arm quickly.

“Asahi-san, he’s obviously upset. We should leave him be,” Yuu hissed and Asahi couldn’t find it in him to disagree. He knew if _he_ was that upset he wouldn’t want anyone to watch.

“Speak to me, you gotta, little buddy!” the man cried to the newest little frog in his hold and when the frog only burbled out a croak, he wailed in despair.

Asahi quickly made his escape and when, later in the evening, Daichi asked about his day, he mentioned the sad man and Daichi got a thoughtful expression on his face, before remarking if he had enough time to meander around down at the creek, he must have gotten the commission for Lord Hayao done then, _right_?

Asahi had, in fact, got it done, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t panic about maybe forgetting he actually finished it and the strange man was forgotten.

* * *

Except, Daichi mentioned it to Suga, who happened to run into the man two days later. The poor guy was curled on the ground, watching the creek with the saddest expression Suga had ever seen on a man and curse his bleeding heart, he was already picking his way down the path. “Hello there! I couldn’t help noticing that you’re awfully upset! Anything I can do to help?”

The man rolled over, watching him with watery eyes. “No,” he whimpered, then rolled back to watch the creek. Suga paused, then continued on.

“I heard you’re looking for something. Could it be a frog?” The man rolled back over, but put too much into it and rolled twice before he popped up like a spring and fumbled to stand.

“How did you know?!” the man demanded, eyes wide.

Suga smiled brightly. “Because you’ve been picking up every frog in the creek!” The man deflated, a whine leaving his throat and he crumbled to the ground. Suga settled beside him, patting his back. “There there, I’m sure you’ll find your little friend.”

“They aren’t him,” the man mumbled, watching the creek and the little green frog that hopped into the water. “None of them are him… he could be dead for all I know, crushed by a horse or dried out or eaten by something…”

“He must be a very special little frog to you. Did you have him long?” Suga asked and the man shook his head.

“He was—it was an accident, Yacchan would never do it on purpose, but he drank a potion and something went wrong,” the man told him and Suga blinked.

“Your friend got _turned_ into a frog? Is that why you’re so desperate to find him?”

“Yes!” the man wailed and Suga continued patting his back, letting the man sob. “If I don’t find him, he could stay a frog forever! How would I explain that to his mother?! Her only child—her only son!—is a frog, a for real frog! She’d kill me!”

“But if you find him, you can reverse it? He’d be human again?” Gears were turning and Suga was getting ideas, but he needed a little more information. “Is he engaged or something?”

“No, he’s the Prince!”

“Ah.” Suga was getting a _very_ good idea and luckily, he already had the groundwork for his plan all laid out. Convenient that the frog they thought a forest deity—makes sense, talking frog, who would’ve thought otherwise?—was already kinda in love with his future brother-in-law. Now, Suga wouldn’t make it easy for him though, not that he didn’t like Yuu, he just wanted to be sure he _actually_ liked Asahi. “Is he, by any chance, a talking frog?”

The man on the ground sprang up, his head almost crashing into Suga’s nose as he took hold of him, staring deep into his eyes, a slightly manic expression on his face. “You’ve seen Noya-san?” the man asked, only a little desperate.

“Yes, a few days ago,” Suga answered, leaning back just a bit. “Here at the creek.” Alright, _that_ was a lie, but its fine.

“He was here,” the man looked back at the creek, determination rising in him. “If he was here, he might still be around. I _will_ find him,” he declared and Suga clapped him on the back.

“That’s the spirit! Keep up the good work and I’ll keep an eye out for you!” The man looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “I’m Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga.”

“Thank you, Suga-san!”

Suga rose to his feet, brushing himself off and waving as he walked back towards town. He had a plan (a very good one at that) and he knew just what he needed as bait.

Asahi needed to get married, after all. No better time than the present.

* * *

“Hellooooo~” Suga called and Asahi looked up from where he was standing over the stove. His brother rose to meet his fiancé, kissing him sweetly, and Asahi smiled. “Ah, love of my life, light of my soul,” and Suga reeled Daichi back in for another and Asahi quickly looked back at his stew. Beside him, Yuu whistled.

“You’re in a good mood, Suga-san!” he crowed and Suga let go of his beloved to glide into the kitchen. Daichi looked distinctly dazed.

“Of course I’m in a good mood!” Suga grinned wide, settling at the table and cupping his face in his hands, watching Asahi spoon out some of the stew, blowing on it before carefully tasting it. “Asahi’s getting married!”

Asahi promptly spit out his stew and Yuu stared at the silver haired man in surprise, then to Asahi, distressed at the news. “Oh, are you?” Yuu asked.

“Suga!” Asahi yelped, holding onto his spoon for dear life. “I’m not!” Yuu perked up.

“You’re not?” he echoed.

“I’m not!” Asahi insisted.

“Not yet,” Suga cooed. “Ahh, I can’t wait!” He smiled broadly and Asahi inched closer to the counter, keeping the table between them. “You promised, after all,” Suga reminded him and Daichi took that moment to finally wander out of his daze, sitting beside him and taking hold of one of his hands. “Didn’t he, Daichi?”

“Promise what?” Daichi asked, smiling warmly back at him.

“Yeah,” Asahi croaked, “promised what?”

“You promised your mother you’d go to the marriage market!” Suga reminded them and while Daichi nodded in understanding, Asahi paled.

“Oh no,” the man breathed and Yuu was actually a little worried he was gonna faint again.

“Asahi-san?” Yuu piped up and the tall man fumbled against the counter, staring down blankly at the floor. “Asahi-san? Did you?” he waddled close, patting Asahi’s arm.

“Yeah. I did.” Asahi sounded like he was far away from it all and Yuu was nervous.

“It’s at the end of the week,” Suga said and Yuu turned to frown at him. Suga didn’t seem to notice, a dreamy expression on his face. “We’ve been trying for years, but he’s just so shy! It’s not like he isn’t a catch, and gods, Asahi, you’re _very_ handsome, all the girls think so! Ah, I wonder how many will fight over you? I heard Yukie-chan and Hana-chan would be there. Yukie-chan’s always made no secret of how highly she thinks about you, you know. Ah, you know, if we let everyone know you’ll finally go, she might just settle it before the market.” Suga stood and Yuu wasn’t sure why, but he feared. “I can go spread the news now, if you want!”

Ah. That’s why Yuu feared.

“That would be the best outcome,” Daichi spoke up and both Yuu and Asahi looked at him in betrayal. “What? You don’t want to go, but she’s very interested in you. If you tell her you’d like to court her first, she’d understand. Everyone gets what they want.” Daichi raised a brow and when Yuu looked up at Asahi, the man looked a little like he was being convinced.

Except, well, Yuu didn’t like that one bit.

“I know you aren’t very interested,” Suga added, with a slightly apologetic smile on his lips, “but maybe if you give her a chance? You’re Daichi’s brother, after all—” Suga reached out to twine his hand with Daichi’s, the elder smiling at him warmly, “but no man’s ever caught your attention either.”

That gave Yuu pause and he had to think about that for a moment. He was Daichi’s brother? Of course he was—but women didn’t interest him and he’d never been interested in any of the men in the village?

Did that mean…?

Oh, Yuu liked that. Yuu liked that a lot. In fact, he liked that so much, he remembered something from Kiyoko-san’s books: when spells and potions go wrong, there were always loopholes and ways out.

In regards to the potion he messed up, well, it was supposed to fade in time. He’s been a frog for almost four weeks and he’s really come to like this family in the week he’s been with them.

Ah. That’s a lie.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with the fragile blacksmith and he’s not letting some woman he’s never seen around before steal away his one and only—or some other guy to waltz in. Is this a whirlwind romance? Mayhaps, but there’s something about the man(tall, strong, _built like a brick house_ , and undeniably handsome) that calls to him and while maybe he loved Kiyoko-san, it was always and would be one-sided and he accepted that.

But Asahi? Asahi was gentle and loving and he could’ve tossed Yuu out whenever he’d wanted but he hadn’t, even when Yuu got too loud and startled the poor man.

Back on topic: there were ways out of… accidents. Is this a curse? Regardless. Yacchan secretly thought it was romantic and in this instance, Yuu would whole-heartedly agree: True Love’s First Kiss was an absolutely valid option (at least he hoped it was? He kinda messed around with the potion, so who knows) for many spells and curses.

“Asahi-san!” he stood as tall as he could, staring up at the man who would tower over him even as a human. The thought didn’t make him bristle like usual.

“A-ah, yes?”

“Kiss me!” Yuu demanded and if he didn’t have eyes for only Asahi, he would’ve seen Daichi’s jaw drop and Suga’s smile curl up into something distinctly triumphant.

“…what?” Asahi whispered and Yuu patted at his arm with both of his little webbed hands.

“You gotta, okay?” Yuu insisted and Asahi kept staring at him.

“W-why?” Asahi managed and Yuu patted his arm again, more insistent this time.

“Because we gotta break the spell!”

“What spell?” Suga asked from the table and Yuu glanced over at him briefly before looking back up at the blacksmith. Asahi looked so incredibly uncomfortable, but Yuu assumed it was because he was a frog. Asahi shook his head, slowly at first, then more insistent. His expression, once so confused, shifted to something blank. Then he bolted from the house, the door left open behind him.

But Yuu swore he saw tears. Why would Asahi-san be crying?

“A-asahi-san?” Yuu called after him, left on the counter. He looked back at Suga, who bit his lip and watched through the open doorway. “Suga-san?”

Brown eyes focused back on him and Suga looked—guilty? Why would Suga look guilty?

“I… I’m sorry, Nishinoya… I didn’t think he would—I thought it would—he would,” Suga couldn’t continue but Yuu was stuck on something.

“Suga-san, how do you know my name?” Yuu asked slowly, watching as his eyes widened. Yuu understood. “You met Ryuu.”

He didn’t need confirmation. That would be the only way he would know. Which meant Ryuu was still around, trying to find him, and Suga knew who he was.

Yuu leaped from the counter, diving for the door and having every intention on finding Asahi and explaining everything—for real this time, no more lies.

“Wait, Nishi—Yuu!” Yuu was small as a frog, but he had powerful back legs and he could jump. While he couldn’t be certain of where Asahi would go, he knew he felt calmer at the creek, surrounded by nothing but nature.

“Asahi-san!” he cried, hopping as quick as he could towards the forest behind the house. “Asahi-saaaan!” He made it to the trees when hands caught him mid-jump.

“Noya-san! I found you!” He was pulled up to stare into teary eyes and Yuu blinked.

“Ryuu?”

“Noya-san!” Ryuu hugged him close, sobbing about how happy he was, and then the next thing Yuu knew, he was in a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a little late, got super busy and a sudden migraine so i'm still kinda recovering from that!  
> i'm working on the editing for chapter 3(im still not entirely pleased with it, so i may even rewrite the whole thing) so that'll be up next weekend! hopefully!  
> until the next time, ciao~


	3. Happily Ever After

“Ryuu!” Yuu wailed from inside his box, the small holes in the sides showing the scenery passing by. It was a little disorienting and Yuu was kinda getting sick, but more than that, he had been so close to explaining everything to Asahi and now that plan was up in smoke. “Ryuu, you gotta let me out! We gotta go back!”

“No can do, little buddy! You aren’t slipping away that easily from me! Its almost been a month, we gotta get you back!” Ryuu shot down his pleas with a cheer in his voice Yuu didn’t appreciate.

“You—you—you box-bearing baldy!” Yuu shrieked and there was a curious hum from above him. “Let me out!”

“No, we’re going home, where Yacchan and Kiyoko-san can turn you back and then I can box your ears properly for making me run all over looking for you, ungrateful bastard.” Ryuu started whistling— _the nerve!_ —and Yuu screamed. “Now now, Noya-san, it’s for the best. Everyone’s been so worried and I’m kinda afraid your mom’ll have my head, so its time to stop playing around and go home.”

“But I have to explain everything to Asahi-san! He’s gonna hate me if I just—just disappear! Ryuu, take me back, let me go back, please!” Yuu begged and the movement of Ryuu’s walking suddenly halted and then there was light pouring in from above. Yuu closed his eyes at it, then opened them cautiously when a shadow covered him. Ryuu was staring down at him, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

Yuu saw his chance and jumped, but flopped back down with a pained grunt when he slammed against the hand covering the box. “Asahi-san, huh? Did you find something you like in that little town, Noya-san?” Yuu glared up at him, seeing the grin and waggling brows. “I’m sure he can wait a few days and then be swept off his feet by the Prince coming by to _visit_ ,” Ryuu purred and Yuu lunged for the opening once again. “Nope, not a chance, Noya-san.” The hand was still in place and this time Yuu clung to his hand, trying to slither around and make a break for freedom.

“Let me go, Ryuu,” Yuu hissed, even as Ryuu tilted his hand and shook it. He slipped off and then the light disappeared, covered by the lid. “No!” Yuu howled. “Ryuu, I swear to god, let me go back! You gotta let me go back!”

“Sorry, Noya-san. No can do. We’re going home.” Ryuu began his march anew, ignoring the little frog’s sobs from within the box, steeling himself to the pleas and cries.

His Prince had been gone for almost a month and if he stayed gone, the kingdom would have a frog as the Heir to the throne. As much as it pained him, he was still a Royal Guard and while Her Majesty hadn’t ordered him after her wayward son, she didn’t order him off his self-given mission—in-fact, she wished him luck.

Just a little further and he’d get to where his horse was stabled. And from there, in three days’ time, they’d be home and the Prince would be human again. Noya-san could hate him all he wanted after that, but he’d at-least be human.

Ryuu didn’t mind being hated if his best friend was okay.

* * *

“Asahi?” Daichi hedged, hours later as he made his way down towards the creek.

“Leave me alone,” Asahi ordered, refusing to look at his brother.

“No,” Daichi said flippantly, thumping down beside him. Asahi stared at the little creek, glaring down at the water. “Talk to me.”

“Eat a duck,” Asahi scowled.

“Wow, okay. Tell me how you really feel.”

Asahi turned his head, glaring at his brother, who gazed back at him evenly. A moment and Daichi raised a brow, still staring. “Did you come to laugh?” Asahi inquired lowly, voice a growl.

“Should I?” Daichi tilted his head, brow still raised curiously and Asahi returned to staring hard at the water. “It’s dark. Come home.”

Asahi said nothing and he saw Daichi settle back in the corner of his eye, his brother gazing up at the dark sky above them through the trees. Asahi shifted just slightly, arms curling a little tighter around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees. 

“…am I that pathetic?” he asked his brother, refusing to look back when he felt Daichi move.

“In what regard?”

Asahi felt his lips curl up in the barest hint of a self-deprecating smile. “Am I so pathetic that Yuu—” Asahi bit his tongue and Daichi said nothing, waiting. “That he thinks I’m so sad that I can’t manage a…” _wife_ , is what he’s meant to say, but he and Daichi both knew his interest didn’t lay within the fairer sex. Their parents knew too, but Asahi had never _exactly_ said that he wasn’t interested, like his brother did. Implied it, certainly, but never outright denied or refused and while they would never force him into a marriage, he knew they wanted grandchildren someday. “That my only chance of a relationship would be with a god of the forest? And one who took the shape of—” Asahi cut himself out, laughing. “I must be pitiful.”

“He’s not a god,” Daichi told him and Asahi turned to stared at his brother. Daichi gazed back at him, brown eyes wide but sincere. “Is that what you think? He was mocking you?”

“Wasn’t he?” Asahi asked, if a little manic. “Didn’t he? A spell, he said—I’m so pathetic that the only way I would be kissed is if it was to break a spell?”

“Suga tells me he drank a potion and there was a mix-up,” Daichi informed him and Asahi sucked down a breath. “He was human a month ago. Isn’t it True Love’s Kiss that breaks those kinds of spells?”

“You’re teasing me,” Asahi breathed and Daichi hummed low. “You don’t need to make me feel better, Daichi.”

“Oh? So you’re over it?” Asahi flinched and Daichi sighed. “I gave you time and I gave you space. Have you been fretting all this time, Asahi?”

“What else was there to do?” Asahi asked weakly, thoughts whirling a mile a minute. “So there—there really was a spell?”

“Yes. He has two more months before it’s permanent. His friend has been looking for him all this time, waiting to take him back so a sorceress could cure him. I imagine Yuu hoped that he could break it himself with a kiss, like all the stories say you can do,” Daichi said, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes.

“So he… thought I was his best option? I’ve known him for a week, it’s hardly long enough to—” Daichi opened his eyes and stared at him with enough intensity that Asahi clamped his mouth shut and swallowed hard.

“Asahi. You’re my brother and I love you, but you’re so stupid,” Daichi scolded and Asahi frowned, ready to defend himself when Daichi narrowed his eyes. Asahi kept silent. “He was jealous.” Asahi’s eye twitched, but said nothing. “Suga did it on purpose. He wanted to see Yuu’s reaction to you getting married and he got what he wanted— _you_ , on the other hand, ran off and now Yuu’s been taken away back to the castle. Suga wanted to be sure—”

“Wait, the castle? Why the castle?” Asahi interrupted.

“He’s the prince. Nishinoya Yuu.”

Asahi suddenly couldn’t breathe but Daichi looked completely normal, like this isn’t some life-altering news—that they’d hadn’t been playing host to the _Crown Prince_ for the last week.

_Like he hadn’t back-handed the Prince into the creek, oh **god**_.

“The Prince,” Asahi echoed oddly, voice suspiciously high. “Why would the Prince be jealous of me?” Asahi managed. Is he having an out-of-body experience? He feels a little faint—ah, is this a dream then?

“He wasn’t jealous of _you_ ,” Daichi scolded him and thank god, Asahi was getting nervous. He’s a blacksmith, what would the Crown Prince be jealous about? “He was jealous because you were going to the marriage market,” Daichi informed him and that made even less sense.

“Did he want to marry Yukie-san?” is the only conclusion Asahi could draw.

“…are you doing this on purpose? Are you _deliberately_ doing this? Are you daft? Asahi, are you seriously asking me this?” Daichi looked about ready to strangle him and Asahi is so very confused. Nothing is making sense anymore.

The Prince is a frog, a frog who masqueraded as a forest god and who Asahi was hosting for the week. The _Prince_ is jealous—of what, Asahi can’t seem to figure out—and there was a spell and even the Prince thinks him so pathetic that he didn’t think Asahi could manage a—a partner.

“Asahi, pay attention,” Daichi ordered and Asahi blinked, focusing on his brother. Daichi looked serious, jaw set and brows furrowed, lips pressed in a tight line. Asahi swallowed hard. “Asahi, he was jealous you were going to the market—because he wanted you for himself. He’s been in-love with you since you brought him home and you’re the only one who didn’t see it.”

“You’re lying,” Asahi immediately stated and his brother raised a single brow in challenge. “Yuu-sama doesn’t—he wouldn’t—I’m a blacksmith, why would he—? You’re trying to make me feel better, but you’re not helping Daichi, you’re not helping and you lying to me isn’t going to help. I’m so pathetic a _frog_ took pity on me and I can’t—”

Heavy hands slammed onto his shoulders and Asahi startled at the sudden weight and pressure, seeing his brother lean forward to stare him down. In the darkness, he could barely make out the golden flecks in his brother’s eyes—his eyes, Asahi remembered, they have the same eyes from their father—but his face was serious.

“He wanted to break the spell,” Daichi told him slowly and Asahi is secretly a little grateful for that, things are a little fuzzy right now, “because he didn’t want you to marry. He didn’t want another to steal you away from him and the best way to accomplish that was to break the spell and court you himself.”

“That’s stupid,” Asahi heard himself say, but didn’t recall actually saying it. “I’m just a blacksmith.”

Daichi’s hands tightened on his shoulders before they disappeared. Asahi swayed back with the loss of their weight and blinked twice.

“Asahi,” his brother stood up, holding a hand out. Asahi took it automatically and Daichi helped to haul him to his feet. “It’s late and you need rest. Come.”

Daichi tugged a little and Asahi followed his brother through the trees and led him home. There were lights burning behind their windows and Daichi led him inside and toward the stairs where their room awaited, bypassing a frantic Suga on the couch with a wave of his hand. Within minutes, Daichi has settled them in their room and left him to change into a loose shirt and pants, curling beneath the covers as he heard their voices downstairs. It’s as he’s drowsily staring at the light from their window that Daichi returned, standing over him and gazing down at him blankly. Asahi blinked up at him slowly.

Decision made, Daichi reached out and tugged on his blanket a bit, curling it a little higher up and then patting his chest. “Sleep, Asahi. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Asahi obediently closed his eyes and when he opened them in the morning light, a little groggy and still a little tired, he saw Daichi snoring in his bed across the room and Asahi took in a deep breath before the panic washed over him.

Yuu—the _Prince_ —was in-love with him and Asahi let him leave thinking he was hated. Asahi ran from him and Asahi remembered his broken look and saddened voice. Asahi refused to even look at him when all Yuu wanted to do was break the spell and—apparently be human for him?

Oh god. He messed up.

* * *

Yuu got used to the tumbling movements of horseback riding in a box by the time they reached home three days later (such a tiring three days) and the box was upended and he tumbled down into a basin. When he righted himself and glared up through the distorted ripples, he knows he’s screwed up when he saw his mother staring down at him, face impassive.

“Yuu,” she said and he surfaced reluctantly, pouting.

“Mother,” he greeted her and cool hands reached to lift him from the water, bringing him closer to familiar amber eyes. Behind her, Kiyoko-san and Yacchan were waiting, Kiyoko-san impassive and Yacchan trembling.

He can’t help noting that Kiyoko-san has always been… distant. Cold? Definitely not the most open.

Asahi-san was pretty easy to read in comparison and his smile…

Yuu shook himself, focusing back on his mother. She had a brow raised and he shrunk a little in her hands. “You gave us all quite some trouble, Yuu,” his mother said, cupping her hands around him.

“Sorry,” he replied and she has the barest hint of a smile.

“Well, you’re home now and Shimizu has assured me she’ll get to the bottom of this.” His mother turned so now they were both facing the Royal Sorceress and her shaking apprentice. Kiyoko-san straightened up slightly and Yacchan looked too close to passing out for Yuu’s comfort. “So, Shimizu. Let’s get started.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Kiyoko-san bowed her head, voice calm and low, now a little too high-toned for Yuu’s liking. “Your Highness,” Kiyoko-san looked at him pointedly and his mother lowered her hands until he hopped out. He sat on the table before them, watching for a moment before he rose up on his legs and walked closer to where Shimizu was stationed on the other side, loose parchment and several books open before her. “This was the potion, was it not?” Kiyoko-san motioned to the paper before her and Yuu waddled closer, gazing down at it.

“Yeah.”

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko-san turned the slightest bit, but her apprentice was already at her side. “There was no trouble?”

“N-no, Ki—Shimizu-san,” Yacchan whispered. “It went—well,” she ended awkwardly, glancing at the frog prince before her bottom lip wobbled.

“It’ll take some time, then, to determine what went—”

“I did it,” Yuu interrupted, still gazing down at the parchment. There was silence around him, but he refused to look up. “I picked up some things from Yacchan. Rulba is supposed to lengthen effects of what it’s added to—so I added some.”

There’s a gasp and then a little moan and Yuu finally looked up to Yacchan with her face buried in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. He shifted his eyes to Kiyoko-san, who looked torn between comforting her apprentice and scolding the prince.

“Yuu,” his mother sighed, but he wasn’t concerned with her now.

“How much?” Kiyoko-san finally decided on, watching him and Yuu screwed his face up, trying to remember back—was it a spoonful? Two? No, it was one, he hadn’t wanted Yacchan to catch him adding it without her permission, so he hadn’t wanted to chance it.

“A spoonful,” Yuu told her and Kiyoko-san looked around before pulling several spoons closer to her. She held them up and Yuu stared at them before he finally pointed to a wooden one on the far left. “Just enough to fill it. It wasn’t too full.” Kiyoko-san stared down at the spoon in her hand before she looked over Yuu, towards his mother.

“We’ll need to figure out how to reverse this, considering the new information. It will take a few hours, tomorrow morning at the latest. Please, excuse us,” Kiyoko-san rose from her seat and bowed her head. Yacchan bowed low and then hands picked him up and Yuu looked up at his mother.

“Take the time you need. Call when you’re through. I have much to discuss with my son.”

Yuu wondered just how much trouble he would be in if he jumped out the window again—the window that was firmly shut, darn.

“Your father and I were worried about you, dear,” his mother began casually and Yuu sunk a little further into her hold as she walked, several maids bowing as they passed. “And Tanaka-kun was so kind to bring you back, but so worried you’d hate him. You couldn’t hate your best friend, could you, sweetheart?”

Yuu suddenly remembered that it was Ryuu who brought him home, Ryuu who refused to let him go back and explain and grovel for forgiveness.

He said nothing, glaring out at the hallway as she moved towards the stairs and then down them, aiming for her parlor—no doubt where his father was waiting for them.

“Tanaka-kun mentioned you met someone. I wonder if—"

“He’ll never forgive me,” Yuu interrupted, drooping at the remembrance. “Asahi-san will never forgive me… he looked so hurt when he—and Ryuu wouldn’t let me…” he closed his eyes and ducked his head down, burying his face in his mother’s fingers. He felt them curl around him a little closer, and then her thumbs stroked his head. “Mother, he hates me. Asahi-san hates me, and I don’t blame him. I lied to him, I never told him—and then, gods, I’m so stupid.”

“Shh, honey, I’m sure he’ll forgive you, once you explain,” she cooed and Yuu shook himself. “You really like him, don’t you? This ‘Asahi’?” she asked quietly and Yuu paused, then nodded. A door creaked open and he raised his head to see they arrived, his father sipping from a tea cup and reading, not looking up until they settled on the couch across from him.

He looked like his parents—or, well, he used to. They were both of the same height and while he got his mother’s eyes and her disposition, he was his father’s son in appearance, minus his father’s glasses. He also spiked up his hair, like his father used too.

“Tell us about him, this Asahi?” his mother asked and his father set aside his book, raising his brows curiously. Yuu settled on the cushion beside his mother, looking up at her, then to his father. His father smiled back.

Yuu looked down at the cushion beneath him before he smiled. “Asahi-san’s the strongest man I’ve ever seen. He’s a blacksmith and he has a glass heart and I want to see him happy all the time because his smile is the most beautiful thing. He’s so nice, and he’s kind, and he took me in and he took care of me and never complained and even though he’s so nervous, he’s devoted to his family and all he wants to do is to make sure they’re okay—”

* * *

Yuu was seated on the edge of the fountain in the garden the next afternoon, staring down at his reflection in the water morosely. He’d have to get used to it—this being a frog thing. All because he’d wanted to be taller.

At-least his parents were pretty accepting of it. He knew the truth though: there was no way he could rule. It’s not like he had his heart set on being king and ruling the kingdom, no, but he also knew it was a thing that was going to happen. Eventually. Later.

Not anymore though.

The council was probably being told now, and it was a toss up whether or not the citizens would be told. He hadn’t heard anything of his own disappearance, so likely they’d keep it hush-hush and say he was ill or something, a debilitating sickness that kept him alive but unable to ascend. He had some cousins and they were nobles and he was close to them, sure, but how would they take it? Would they leap for the chance to rule? A chance they wouldn’t have had unless he _died_? Or would they try and refuse on principle because they were actually decent people?

He wasn’t sure if he knew them well enough for that. Or would they all refuse? Think his accident was a curse and not want to rule the kingdom that turned him into a frog?

He sighed, slumping down onto the stone, staring down at the water and his face just peeking over the edge.

At least he wasn’t going to devolve into an actual frog. Kiyoko-san and Yacchan knew enough to rule that out, but, well…

A rustling in the bushes at the edge of the garden caught his attention and he raised his head, turning to watch the rustling grow closer until a body crashed through and landed hard in the grass. Yuu sat up straight, staring at the form and not daring to believe the man before him was who he thought it was.

But no, no that face was unmistakable and that determination in his eyes was new and Yuu liked that look on his face a lot—it was a look that said he had things to do and he was getting them done, one way or another, and anyone who stood in his way better _get out of his way_.

“A-asahi-san?” Yuu squeaked and the blacksmith sat up, looking around before zeroing in on the fountain.

Asahi smiled, like he was so happy and pleased to see _him_ that Yuu found himself smiling goofily back, and melting just a little. “Yuu-sama, I’ve found you,” Asahi said, looking so fond as he stood and brushed himself off, striding forward before he crouched before the fountain, leaning down. “Have you been well? I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Yuu said, standing up to look the blacksmith in the eye and Asahi nodded. “What’re you doing here, Asahi-san?” Yuu tilted his head slightly in thought. “Wait, what’re you doing _here_?” he motioned to the garden around them and Asahi hummed, raising a hand and gesturing towards the castle. Yuu blinked and turned his head to look back at his home before he turned back to Asahi.

“I tried asking for you at the gates, but they wouldn’t let me through. There was some talk of the royal guards before I left them there,” Asahi told him and Yuu had to blink.

“So you… snuck in through the back? To come find me?”

“I had to make sure you were okay, Yuu-sama!” Asahi exclaimed and Yuu straightened up further, awe shining in his eyes. “Suga told me you’d been caught by your friend and shoved in a box!”

Yuu felt bad laughing, but how could he not when Asahi looked so earnest? So determined and set on rescuing him from a box?

“I’m sorry, I’m just—ahh,” Yuu waved his little hands when Asahi leaned back, pink blossoming on his cheeks. “Asahi-san, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you and didn’t tell you who I was. When you assumed, I thought it’d be easier, you know? But I was having so much fun with you and your family, and you weren’t so stiffly formal with me and it just, it made me really happy. Like I was a person and not a royal, not a prince, and that you could just be yourselves around me. It meant a lot to me,” Yuu was quick to apologize and explain, waddling to the edge of the stone he was on to be closer to Asahi.

The blacksmith, for his part, inched back in, nodding slowly and thoughtfully.

“And I—” Yuu paused, then curled his lips shut for another few seconds. “I’m sorry, for how I upset you before I… left.”

Asahi raised up one hand and Yuu reached out with his own smaller ones, holding onto his thumb. “I thought you were making fun of me, Yuu-sama,” Asahi told him quietly and when Yuu hummed low in question, Asahi’s smile grew a little sad. “When we were talking about me getting married, and you suddenly—” Asahi’s cheeks reddened and Yuu looked down quickly. “I thought you were laughing at me, that the only way I would ever kiss someone was to break a spell or curse, and that you were a frog at that… it felt like you were making fun of me, that I could never find someone.”

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Yuu said quickly, clasping his little hands tightly around Asahi’s thumb. “I wanted—I didn’t—ahhhh! I just didn’t want you to marry someone else!” Yuu shouted and when he glanced up, expecting anger, Asahi was smiling gently. “A-asahi-san?”

“That’s what Daichi and Suga said, that you were jealous and wanted the spell broken.”

At the reminder, Yuu let go and pulled away, fiddling with his little webbed fingers as he looked down.

“Yuu-sama?”

“Kiyoko-san and Yacchan…” Yuu glanced away, down into the water. His reflection, distorted by the water gazed back at him, but behind him, Asahi stared down at him. “The sorceress. She can’t… I messed with the potion. She can’t reverse it.”

The Asahi in the water looked sad and Yuu saw his hand raise up, hovering over him briefly before he set his hand next to Yuu’s body, his thumb reaching out to brush against his side. Yuu whined, turning around and sinking into Asahi’s hand, thumb still rubbing at him gently.

“There’s nothing she can do?” Asahi asked quietly and Yuu shook his head sadly, arms curling around Asahi’s thumb in despair.

Yacchan had quietly mentioned True Love’s Kiss might work, but with how things ended, and the fact that he was a frog? Well, they didn’t have much hope.

“I’m sorry, Yuu-sama,” Asahi whispered and Yuu heaved out a sigh, gazing up at him. Asahi looked so sad—for him, even—that Yuu couldn’t help but slump down into his hand. “If, if it’s any consolation?” Asahi began softly and Yuu looked up at him. “I think you’re pretty great, even as a frog.”

Yuu managed a smile and Asahi offered a soft one in return.

“You’re pretty great too, Asahi-san. You’re way too nice,” Yuu told him, unwinding his arms to settle more in Asahi’s hand, patting his palm cheerfully. As Asahi’s smile grew wider and warmer, filling Yuu with a warmth he’d only felt with the blacksmith and his family, Yuu smiled cheekily up at him. “Since you rejected me so harshly last time, think I could get that kiss now?” he grinned and Asahi let out a sharp bark of laughter that jostled Yuu from his perch back onto the stone. Yuu beamed up at the blacksmith laughing before him, pleased that the sad look was gone and replaced with happiness.

He didn’t even mind being upended back onto the stone lip of the fountain.

“I did reject you pretty badly, didn’t I, Yuu-sama?” Asahi grinned, one side of his smile rising a little higher in something closer to a smirk and—

Gods, Yuu’s pretty sure he’s in love and suddenly his mouth feels too dry, and all he can do is nod and try to swallow.

Asahi leaned down and Yuu hunched his shoulders, closing his eyes tightly. It would have to do, he told himself desperately, as he felt slightly chapped lips against the top of his head.

A burst of light burned in the garden and Yuu felt power and magic thrumming through his veins. He opened his eyes to see Asahi sprawled back on the grass, his own brown eyes wide in surprise and the beginnings of panic blossoming. He wanted to tell him it’s okay, but Yuu can’t get his mouth to work, his voice to leave and assure the glass-hearted blacksmith that everything’s fine.

As his body burned and the light bloomed wider, he made out shouting and screams, saw Asahi reach up a hand towards him—in some desperate bid to help? Concern? Fear?

Yuu reached back and it surprised him to see human fingers touch Asahi’s, his mother’s pale skin and his short nails—bitten down, a habit he can’t seem to break—and reached out his other hand to see if it too was human. Asahi raised up his own and as the light began to dim, as the fire dulled and the voices grew louder with the sound of metal and footsteps, his hands were twined together with Asahi’s.

Asahi, who’s looking at him in wonder and awe, the same expression Yuu is certain is on his own face.

He’s standing on the lip of the fountain when the light fully died and he felt nothing but adrenaline coursing under his skin. He’s holding hands with Asahi, the kind-hearted blacksmith who travelled three days to the castle, because he was worried about him—he who lied and made him feel so broken and worthless.

He’s holding hands with Asahi, who apparently loved him, loved him enough to break the spell Yuu cast on himself in a stupid bid to be taller. And standing on the stone of the fountain as he is, he’s a foot and a half off the ground and just barely taller than Asahi.

“Halt! Trespasser, release the Prince at once!” a voice screamed and Yuu grinned, wide and large and Asahi smiled back, lips trembling but eyes never wavering or flitting away, focused solely on Yuu.

“Asahi-san, you saved me,” Yuu told him, awe bleeding through his voice, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. “You saved me.”

“I—did I?” Asahi blinked, looking just the slightest bit off-footed and Yuu nodded. “Really?”

“You love me, Asahi-san?” Yuu asked and it’s too soon, obviously, because Asahi immediately burst into pink and he’s just so cute that Yuu can’t help himself. “Asahi-san, you love me!” he crowed out, too happy to be contained and despite Asahi’s growing similarity to a tomato, he can’t help his own smile either.

“Un—unhand the Prince… at once?”

When Asahi startled and let go of his hands, Yuu dived at him. Asahi caught him, just like Yuu knew he would and Yuu clung to him, nose to nose as he stared into Asahi’s eyes, smiling widely. “You’re not getting away that easy, Asahi-san,” Yuu purred and Asahi made the absolute cutest noise and Yuu was even more set on this man than before.

“Y-y-yuu-sama!” Asahi squeaked, eyes finally jerking away and looking around at the guards staring open mouthed at them. He squeaked again, floundering, when Yuu raised his hands to forcibly turn his head. Asahi was faced with Yuu smiling warmly at him, such absolute adoration in his eyes that he felt his blush burning down his neck.

“Asahi-san, it’s not fair,” Yuu pouted and Asahi swallowed thickly.

“W-what’s not—fair?”

“I want a do-over,” Yuu told him and Asahi could only stare back into those vivid amber eyes.

“O-of what?” Asahi managed.

Yuu’s smile turned devilish and Asahi only had enough time to wonder what he was planning when warm lips were pressed to his and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. One of his hands left Yuu’s tiny waist to rise up his back, pressing them closer together and in response, Yuu threw his arms around Asahi’s neck and Asahi—

Asahi forgot they were surrounded by the royal guards, in the royal gardens of the royal castle he very illegally snuck into. 

“Am I to assume this is your handsome blacksmith, Yuu?” a woman asked and Yuu pulled away, Asahi chasing after him briefly. Yuu pecked him once, twice, before Asahi finally reopened his eyes.

And is very much reminded he’s trespassing and oh gods, is that the _king and queen_ standing before them?!

“This is Azumane Asahi and if he’ll have me, I’m going to marry him!” Yuu proclaimed—right, the Prince, the Crown Prince _, Christ, how did he forget?_

“I—marry?” Asahi echoed vacantly, dazed and very confused and Yuu turned his head to kiss his nose before facing his parents again. Asahi blinked.

“Well, we owe you a great debt, Azumane-san,” the King said and Asahi sucked in a deep breath before he faced them once more, seeing how Yuu took after them both pretty strongly and trying hard not to think about how he’s just made out with their son( _the Prince!!!)_ in the garden for everyone to see.

“No, I really—I didn’t—” Asahi floundered, voice breaking and panic rising. “We’ve only known each other a week!” he blurted out and the King blinked before smiling at his wife, holding her hand.

“They sound like us, dear,” he told her and the Queen’s smile was just as warm as she watched her husband.

“So, you don’t want to marry me?” Yuu tilted into his field of view and Asahi leaned back to focus the small Prince clearly.

“Well, I wouldn’t—I—I’m just a blacksmith, I can’t,” Asahi settled on and Yuu pouted stronger. “Y-yuu-sama, it isn’t—it isn’t _proper_ ,” he stressed, eyeing the royals and many guards behind the prince. “It’s only been a week,” he repeated, if a little hysterically.

“You saved me, Asahi-san,” Yuu reminded him (as if Asahi could forget) and wound his arms a little tighter around Asahi’s neck. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

“But I—”

“No.”

“But Yuu—”

“ _No_.”

“Yuu-sama!” Yuu leaned in, kissing him once more and Asahi sighed into it. When Yuu pulled back, he was beaming. Asahi’s smile wobbled to life before he eased the small prince onto the ground before kneeling before him, holding his smaller hands in his larger ones.

“Are you proposing?” Yuu whispered gleefully, eyes bright.

“No, Yuu-sama, I’m not proposing,” Asahi corrected gently. “But I’d like to court you, and have the time to know you. If you’ll accept a village blacksmith as a suitable partner.” Yuu beamed down at him and he rose slowly, towering over his small beau before looking past him towards the King and Queen he’s essentially been ignoring the entire time (on the one hand, yes, less panic, on the other, _oh gods, he’s been ignoring them all this time_ ). “Assuming my suit is accepted?” he hazarded carefully and Yuu turned to face his parents, frowning and pleading all at once.

Her Majesty smiled warmly, her hand wound into the crook of her husband’s bent arm. “And who are we to deny the man who’s saved our son and returned him to us? Come, let us get to know our savior and the hero who rescued the Prince. Azumane, wasn’t it? Yuu tells us you’re a blacksmith and you’re the one who welcomed our son into your home for some time.”

She motioned back towards the castle and with Yuu twining their fingers together and curling neatly into his side, Asahi strode forward, a confidence filling him—a confidence he can only attribute to the little prince by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> my tumblr is maiokoe if you ever wanna talk or have questions~  
> until the next time, ciao~


End file.
